


Its fine

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, Hospitals, John is hurt, M/M, Married Life, POV John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John liegt mal wieder verletzt im Krankenhaus und Sherlock wacht natürlich an seiner Seite</p><p>John is injured in hospital again and of course Sherlock is by his side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ich erwache langsam in einen Bett in einem fremden Zimmer. Sofort erkenne ich an dem klinischen Geruch und an den Geräuschen von außerhalb des Raumes das ich mal wieder im Krankenhaus gelandet bin. Die Augen habe ich noch geschlossen, denn ich wollte eigentlich noch nicht aufwachen. Denn wenn ich in einem Krankenzimmer aufwache kam immer das selbe Thema. Schmerzen. Entweder du merkst du sie nur leicht weil sie dich mal wieder mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt haben oder sie fanden es nicht für nötig dir was zu verabreichen. Aber dann würde ich mich ja fühlen als wäre ich vom Lastwagen überfahren worden. Das tue ich nicht. Also können die Verletzungen nicht so schlimm sein. Es gab nur einen Weg das heraus zu finden. Augen auf und schauen was noch dran und bewegbar war.

Langsam schlug ich also meine Lieder auf und blinzle kurz. Meine Augen müssen sich erst an das Licht gewöhnen. Es zumindest nicht diese helle Licht des Raumes was mir in die Augen schien. Es war die Sonne die genau durch Fenster fiel. Die Nachmittagssonne wenn ich mich recht entsinne.

Sherlock sitzt neben mir auf einem Stuhl und starrt vor sich hin. Die ganze Zeit seit ich zu mir gekommen war wusste ich das er da war. Woran es lag? Keine Ahnung. Ich besitze keine übernatürlichen Kräfte oder so. Aber wenn Sherlock Holmes den Raum betrat, in dem ich mich auch aufhalte dann spürte ich das er da war. Ob das nun was mit Übernatürlichen oder enger Verbindung was zu tun hat ist mir egal. Was nutzt einem solche Benennungen mit Bändern von Erklärungen und Darstellungen wenn man die andere Person nur neben sich wünscht.

Er ist immer da wenn ich einem Krankenbett aufwache und er tut es aus dem gleichen Grund warum ich immer am Bett sitze wenn er hier ist. Damit will er mir zeigen das er in Ordnung ist und das ich mir fürs erste keine Sorgen machen muss. Entweder hat er noch nicht mitbekommen das ich wach war oder er ist mal wieder tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Was mir auch aufgefallen ist das er mich nie anfasst wenn ich in einer Klinik schlafe. Also wenn ich wach bin schon. Ich erwarte jetzt nicht das er sich neben mich hinlegt oder so. Immer wenn ich hier lande ich und ich schlage meine Augen zum ersten mal hier auf dann sitzt er nur neben mir. Den Stuhl fast einen Meter vom Bett weggerückt und dann auch noch am Fußende. Wie ein Fremder. Hatte er vielleicht Angst das ich mal eine Verletzung erleiden würde die mich unser Leben und ihn vergessen ließ? Ich gebe zu wenn Sherlock so vor mir erwachen würde..

 

"Du bist wach."

 

Unterbricht er meine konfusen Gedanken. Seine Stimme klingt so gebrochen. Wie lange sitzt er da schon? Wenn er Hunger oder Durstig ist darf er sich schon was holen. Oh Gott, wenn ich mal im Koma liegen sollte, dann muss ich mir sogar mehr Sorgen um ihn als um mich machen. Bloss gut das es da denn älteren Holmes noch gibt. Der würde schon darauf achten das sein kleiner Bruder nicht an meiner Seite drauf geht. Erwartend Blickt er mich an. Achja ich schulde ihm ja noch eine Antwort. Die Amnesie-Theorie könnte also stimmen. Geschwind strecke ich ihm also mein Hand entgegen und bringe mich zu einem Lächeln.

Mein rechter Arm und alles was so dran haftet ist also in Ordnung. Gut. Im Gesicht merke ich auch nichts groß. Auch gut.

Ich höre ein erleichtertes Ausatmen und Sherlock stürmt auf mich zu um meine Hand zu ergreifen. Er zog den Stuhl auch etwas näher um sich darauf zu setzten. Seine Hände umschlossen jetzt ganz um meine kalten Finger. Jedenfalls kam es mir so vor. Seine waren so schön warm. Die ganze Zeit über verließen seine Augen nie die Meine. Ich verstehe was er mir damit übermitteln will. Bist du ok? Fehlt dir auch nichts? Brauchst du was? Das wortlos Verstehen war auch so ne Sache wie das aufspüren von ihm.

Ich nahm meine Hand aus den seinen und führte sie zur linken Seite seines Gesichts. Mit meinem Daumen streiche ich über seine Wange. Sherlock schloss kurz die Augen und lehnte sich gegen meine Berührung.

 

"Steht dir."

 

Necke ich ihn als ich meine Stimme doch noch fand. Ich meine damit sein Feilchen das er sich bei der letzten Prügelei geholte hatte und nun seine linke Seite zierte. Es war nicht geschwollen oder so. Es war nur ein blau-roter Kringel um das Auge herum. Irgendwie sah es lustig aus und im Yard wird er demnächst dafür noch einige Sprüche ernten. Sherlock seufzt nur kurz und sah mich dann wieder an. Ich zog meine Hand wieder zurück und wollte wissen weswegen ich eigentlich hier war.

Langsam wollte ich mich erheben doch etwas hielt mich auf. Kopfschmerzen. Sherlocks Hand drückte mich sanft zurück in die Kissen um mir zu vermitteln ich solle liegen bleiben.

Ich hob meinen linken Arm an und tastete mir meinen Kopf ab. Was so im liegen erreichbar war. Da war ein Verband drum gewickelt. Tja, was hatte ich erwartet? Nebenbei bemerkte ich das auch mein Unterarm bandagiert war. Nur ein paar Kratzer. Plötzlich bemerkte ich wie sich das Bett nach oben bewegte. 

Ach so. Sherlock hatte nur das Bett verstellt damit ich etwas sitzen konnte. Ich schenke ihm wieder ein dankendes Lächeln. Wieder sieht er mich wartend an. Man sollte einen erwachsenen Mann nicht niedlich nennen, aber er war es.

Das war der Blick eines Kindes das am Elternbett stand und nicht in seinem Zimmer schlafen wollte. Mein Lächeln wurde noch breiter und ich zog meine Decke über die Beine glatt und ich bemerkte auch hier das meine Unterhälfte noch ok war. Noch besser. Dann klopfte ich einladend auf meinen Oberschenkel und Sherlock rutschte mit einem Ruck so nah wie er konnte und legt seinen Kopf darauf. Seine Arme neben sich gebetet. Er hat zumindest seinen Mantel ausgezogen. Ansonsten wäre es zu warm. Die Rückenschmerzen werden bei ihm sowie so kommen wenn er in dieser Position verharren sollte. Doch ich weis das er sich hier nicht beschweren würde. Schließlich musste er nicht hier schlafen. Doch ich verstand wie das ist. Als würde ich gehen wenn er hier liegen würde. Sherlock sah mich von unten her an und ich fuhr langsam meine rechte Hand in seine Haare und fing an ihn zu kraueln wie eine Katze. Ich muss zugeben das es eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen ist wenn wir in unserer Wohnung nichts zu tun haben. Selbst wenn er gerade in seinem gedanklichen Palast wütet. Ob ich da auch einen Platze habe?

Na ja selbst dann setze ich mich manchmal neben ihn und fange an ihn zu streicheln. Er meinte selbst das es ihn nicht stört und es öfter sogar helfen würde.

Sherlock seufze und schloss langsam die Augen. Ans schlafen dachte er noch lange nicht, aber das hier war eine seiner vielen Arten mir zu sagen das er zufrieden ist. Froh das ich am Leben bin. Das er bei mir sein kann. Das sich alles wieder zum Guten wendet. Für heute.

Natürlich missfällt ihm diese Situation hier. Nicht nur weil ich in einer Klinik bin. Sondern weil ich wegen ihm hier bin. Doch wenn ich sein Leben gerettet habe ist es ok. Wenn ich weis das er immer noch neben mir atmet und er sich sonst nichts schlimmer verletzt hat dann war die ganze Aktion es wert.

Sherlock und ich jagten gestern. War es gestern? Ich weis nicht welcher Tag heute ist. Also sagen wir mal wir jagten gestern einen Verdächtigen. Kurz und knapp der Typ handelte mit Waffen und hatte auch kein Problem damit uns einige vorzuführen. Während Sherlock sich mit einem Kompagnon des Waffenvernatikers rumschlug, bemerkte er nicht wie der irre Hauptverdächtige mit Granaten um sich warf. Alles in allem haben wir wohl das Gebäude ganz schön in Schutt und Asche gelegt.

Ich erinnere mich nur noch wie ich Sherlock hinter eine Art Mauer stieß. So hoffte ich das er nicht so viel ab bekommen würde und es hat ja auch funktioniert.

Mein Blick schweift kurz zum Fenster und ich muss erkennen das es schon fast dunkel geworden ist und deswegen schalte mit meiner freien Hand die kleine Lampe an die neben mir auf nem Tisch stand an. Ich höre die Tür des Zimmers und drehe meinen Kopf in die Richtung. Es war eine Schwester die wahrscheinlich nach mir sehen wollte. Oder sie wollte erklären das die Besuchszeit um war. Doch als sie uns erkannte seufzte sie nur kurz.

Entschuldigend sehe ich sie nur an und zucke mit den Schultern. Sie geht einfach wieder denn sie wusste schon wer wir waren und sie wusste auch das es mit Sherlock Holmes keine Diskussionen gab. Zumindest keine die sie gewinnen würde. Was der Mann wollte bekam er auch. Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.

 

"Sie hätte wenigstens fragen können ob wir noch etwas brauchen."

 

Erhob der auf meinen Beinen Liegende seine Stimme.

 

"Sherlock erstens das ist ein Krankenhaus und kein Hotel und zweitens liege ich hier. Also darf nur ich nach etwas verlangen."

 

Ich ziehe meine Hand zurück um mit dem Finger auf mich zu zeigen und alles Gesagte zu unterstreichen. Er hebt seinen Kopf, rutscht etwas zurück, stütz seine Ellbogen auf die Bettkante und legt seinen Kopf dann ins seine Hände. Er sieht plötzlich so verloren aus als er den dunklen Himmel draussen betrachtet. Ich will das nicht. Doch bevor ich was sagen konnte war sein Blick schon wieder auf mir.

 

"Du kannst ja übermorgen zu deiner Schwester fahren."

 

Wo kam das denn auf einmal her?

 

"Sie haben gesagt das du dich etwas erholen solltest und das kannst du bei ihr genauso gut wie.."

"Hey."

"Zuhause. Ausserdem kannst du dann auch deine Nichte besser kennen lernen. Ich weiss du magst sie und.."

"Sherlock?"

" ..Kinder sollten sich in einem frühen Stadium an Personen gewöhnen und.."

"SHERLOCK!"

 

Jetzt unterbrach er endlich sein Geplapper und sah mich ein bisschen überrascht an.

 

"John meine Ohren sind perfekt intakt und dann ist dann noch die Tatsache das ich nicht mal einen halben Meter neben dir sitze. Es gibt also keinen Grund laut zu werden."

 

Wir sind schon länger zusammen als Freunde, dann als Liebespaar. Ja denken darf ich das. Sherlock würde das wieder zu sentimental betrachten. Ja und nun sind wir jetzt auch noch Eheleute. Trotzdem denkt er das er Dinge wie Gefühle vor mir verstecken muss. Warum? Habe ich je schlecht oder ungerecht auf irgend etwas reagiert?! Anscheinend spiegelte meine Miene meine Gedanken wieder den seine Gesichtszüge werden schlagartig ernst.

 

"John, ich weiss das unser Leben hier und da Ecken und Kanten hat."

"Ecken und Kanten? Du willst aber jetzt nicht so nen bunten Würfel als Verdeutlichung benutzen?"

 

Frage ich etwas belustigt um die Stimmung aufzulockern. Verständnislos sieht er mich an und redet dann aber weiter.

 

"Ich meine es ernst. Du solltest dich bei deiner Schwester entspannen und.."

"Ja und du hast denn ganzen Spass hier alleine. Man muss ja um die Wohnung angst haben."

 

Witzelte ich weiter nicht um die Stimmung zu heben sondern um ihn raus zu locken. Kann er nicht einmal klar zu verstehen geben um was es hier wirklich geht. Ich weiss es. Wenn man Sherlockexperte ist wie ich liest man alles automatisch heraus. Aber heute möchte ich es zur Abwechslung mal hören.

 

"Der Fall ist abgeschlossen. Lestrade hat mir nur noch einfaches Zeug gegeben. Da brauch ich dich nicht."

 

Das ist zum Beispiel ein Satz da muss man zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Früher hätte mich sowas verletzt. Aber hier heisst 'Ich brauch dich nicht' meistens. Es wird garantiert gefährlich. Es ist besser wenn du Zuhause bleibst. Ich mach drei Kreuze in den Kalender wenn ich ihn dazu bringe es mal einfach so zu sagen wie es ist.

 

"Komm doch mit zu Harriet."

 

Fordere ich ihn auf und muss kurz kichern als mir was einfiel.

 

"Das letzte mal war so lustig."

"Ja John. Ihr fandet es alle amüsant als deine Nichte entschieden hatte das ihr Essen besser auf mein Hemd aussah als auf ihren Teller."

 

Leicht beleidigt sah er wieder zum Fenster. "Ach Onkel Sherlock. Sei doch nicht so."

 

Meine ich grinsend und will mich etwas zu ihm vorbeugen. Doch da schlugen sie wieder zu. Die Schmerzen im Kopf.

 

"Warum bleibst du auch nicht ruhig liegen?!"

 

Ermahnt er mich und kam meinem Gesicht wieder etwas näher. Stille trat ein und ich schloss meine Augen wieder.

 

"John?"

"Hm?"

 

Gab ich nur von mir, denn ich war ein wenig erschöpft. Schlafen wollte ich aber auch nicht. Aber was kann man anderes tun wenn man im Bett liegt. Mit nem Wachhund davor.

 

"Das nächste mal.."

 

Sherlock klang schon wieder so ernst und ich öffne die Augen um ihn anzusehen. Er sitzt gerade auf seinem Stuhl und betrachtet alles andere nur nicht mich.

 

"Das nächste mal passt du besser auf."

 

Fängt er wieder an.

 

"Ich bin dir mehr als nur meinen Dank schuldig für jedes einzelne mal als du mein Leben gerettet hast."

 

Er vergisst das er mein Leben mindestens genau so oft gerettet hatte. Aber ich will ihn nicht unterbrechen.

 

"Aber denke das nächste Mal auch an dich. Hörst du! Denn als die Explosion..

Denn als alles vorbei war, habe ich dich gerufen und keine Antwort bekommen. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte...  dann habe ich dich gefunden und du warst ..."

 

Er schluckt schwer. Doch ich helfe ihm ein bisschen wenn er sich schon dazu durch gerungen hat. Ich öffne meine Arme ein wenig.

 

"Sherlock ich bin hier."

 

Antworte ich als hätte er mich eben gerufen.

 

"Komm her zu mir."

 

Füge ich noch hinzu. Langsam kommt er zu mir und schlingt seine Arme um mich. So gut das in der Position ging. Er im sitzen und ich im liegen. Doch es funktioniert. Irgendwie.

 

"Kann ich dich eine Weile.."

"Aber natürlich.”

 

Bejahe ich sanft und lege meine rechte Hand auf seine Schultern und die linke in seinen Nacken um ihn wieder beruhigend zu streicheln.

Es ist manchmal ein hoch und tief aber es ist alles in Ordnung so wie es ist.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up slowly in a bed in a strange room. I immediately recognize the clinical smell and the noise from outside the room that I once again landed in the hospital. The eyes I have still closed because I don’t really want to wake up. When I wake up in a hospital room then always the same topic was there. Pain. Either you realize them just a bit because they have drugged you again or they don’t found it necessary and it hits you with the full power. But then I'd feel like I had been run over by a truck. I don’t do that. So the injuries can’t be that bad. There was only one way to find out. Open my eyes and see what’s still there and what I can move.

So I slowly opened my lids and blink briefly. My eyes have to get used to the light. There, at least it’s not a bright light in the room which seemed me in the face. It was the sun that fell right through the window. The afternoon sun if I remember correctly.

Sherlock is sitting next to me in a chair and just staring in front of him. All the time since I was coming to me, I knew he was there. Why I know it? No Idea. I have no supernatural powers or something. But when Sherlock Holmes entered the room in which I am staying then I felt that he was there. Whether that has something to do with the supernatural powers or closely connection, I don’t care. What use are such designations with bands of statements and representations if one wishes the other person just besides oneself?

He is always there when I wake up in a hospital bed and he does it for the same reason why I always sit on the bed when he is here. He wants to show me that he's fine and that I don’t have worry now. Either he hasn’t noticed yet that I was awake or he is lost in his deep thoughts again. What I also noticed that he never touched me when I'm sleeping in a hospital. So when I'm already awake. I don’t expect that he lies down beside me or something. Whenever I land here and open my eyes for the first time he just sits next to me. The chair three feet moved away from the bed and then also the foot end. Like a stranger. Was he perhaps afraid that I would sometimes suffer an injury that made me forget our live and him? I admit if Sherlock would wake up like this in front of me..

"You're awake."

He interrupts my confused thoughts. His voice is so broken. How long had he been sitting there? If he’s hungry or thirsty, he can get up to get something. Oh God, if I ever should be in a coma, then I have to be more worried about him than myself. It’s good that the older Holmes is still around sometimes. This would be careful that his little brother doesn’t die at my side.  
Expecting something, he looks at me. Oh, I owe him still an answer. So the amnesia theory could be true. Therefore I stretch fast as I could out my hand to him and tried to put on a smile. My right arm and everything what adheres to it was fine. Good. In face I notice nothing troublesome. Good as well.

I hear a relieved exhale and Sherlock storms to me to hold my hand. He pulled the chair even little closer to sit on it. Now his hands enclosed around my cold fingers. Well it seemed to me they were. His are so nice and warm. All the while his eyes never left mine. I understand what he wants to convey to me with it. Are you OK? Do you miss anything? What do you need? The wordless understanding was also one thing like tracking him. I took my hand from his and led it to the left side of his face. With my thumb I stroke his cheek. Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned against my touch.

"Suits you."

I tease him when I still found my voice. I mean his violets which he had fetched in the last fight and now graced his left side. It wasn’t swollen just a blue-red circle around the eye. Somehow it looked funny and in the yard, he will soon hear some sayings because of it.

Sherlock sighs briefly and then looked at me again. I pulled my hand back and wanted to know why I was actually here. Slowly, I wanted to raise me but something stopped me. Headache. Sherlock's hand pushed me gently back against the pillows to convey to me that I should remain like this. I raised my left arm and touched my head. What I can reach while lying. There is a bandage around it. Well, what I had expected? By the way, I noticed that my forearm was bandaged too. Only a few scratches.

Suddenly I noticed how the bed was moving upwards. Oh. Sherlock had just moved the bed so I could sit a bit. I give him back a smile as thanks. Again he looks at me waiting. One shouldn’t call a grown man cute but for me he was it. That was the look of a child that stood at the bed of the parents and doesn’t want to sleep alone in his room.

My smile widened and I pulled my blanket over the legs smooth and I also noticed here that my lower half was also ok. Even better. Then I patted on my thigh inviting and Sherlock slid as close as he could with a jerk and puts his head on it. His arms lay beside him. He has taken off his coat, at least. Otherwise it would be too warm. The back pain would come to with him and if he should stay in this position. But I know that he would not complain at this. After all, he doesn’t have to sleep here. But I understood how it is. As if I would go when he is here.  
Sherlock looked at me from below. I slowly drove my right hand in his hair and began to pet him like a cat. I must admit that it is one of my favorite activities when we have nothing to do in our flat. Even if he just raging in his mind palace. I wonder if I also have a place there. Well even then I sit down next to him sometimes and start to stroke him. He said himself that it doesn’t bother him and it would often even help.

Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes slowly. He doesn’t think of sleep for a long time. This was just one of his many ways to tell me that he is happy. Glad that I'm alive. That he can be with me. That everything turns to the good again. For today.

Of course, he dislikes the situation. Not just because I'm in a hospital but because I am here because of him. But when I saved his life, it is ok for me. If I know that he is still breathing next to me and he is isn’t hurt somewhere else then the whole thing was worth it.

Sherlock and I hunted yesterday. Was it yesterday? I don’t know what day it is. So let's say we were chasing a suspect yesterday. Short, the guy traded with weapons and had no problem with it to present some to us. While Sherlock was struck with a companion of weapons fanatics, he doesn’t notice that the prime suspect tossed with grenades around. All in all, we probably set the building quite in ruins. I remember just that I shoved Sherlock behind a kind of wall. So I hoped that he wouldn’t get as much from it and it has indeed worked.

My eyes go short to the windows. I have to recognize that it has become almost dark and therefore I turn on the little lamp on the table that stood next me on with my free hand. I hear the door of the room and turn my head in the direction. There was a nurse who probably wanted to check on me. Or she tried to explain the visit time was over. But when she saw us she sighed briefly.

Apologetically I look at her and just shrug. She just went back out because she knew who we were and she also knew that there were no discussions with Sherlock Holmes. At least none that she would win. What the man wants he got. Always with the head through the wall.

"She could at least have asked if we needed anything else."

Rose of lying on my legs his voice.

"Sherlock, firstly this is a hospital not a hotel and secondly, I'm here. So I only can ask for something."

I pull my hand back to point the finger at me and underline everything said. He lifts his head, slipped back a little, supporting his elbows on the edge of the bed and then puts his head into his hands. When he watches the dark sky outside, he suddenly looks so lost. I don’t want that. But before I could say something his gaze was back on me again.

"You can go to your sister tomorrow."

Where does that come from?

"They have said that you should relax a little bit and you can just as well like.."

"Hey."

"..at home. In addition, you can then get to know your niece better. I know you like her and .."

"Sherlock?"

".. children should become accustomed at an early stage to people and.."

"Sherlock!"

Now he finally interrupted his chatter and looked at me a bit in surprise.

“John my ears are perfectly intact and then there is the fact that I don’t even sit two feet next to you. There is no reason to be loud."

We have long been together as friends, then as lovers. Yes I may think that. Sherlock would consider it as sentimental again. Yes, and now we even are a married couple. Nevertheless, he thinks that he must hide his feelings in front of me. Why? Have I ever reacted badly or unfairly to something?! Apparently my expression mirrored my thoughts then his features are suddenly serious.

"John, I know that our life has here and there rough edges."

"Rough edges? But aren’t you going to use a colorful cube as clarification?"

I question somewhat amused to lighten the mood. He looks at me uncomprehendingly and then talked on.

"I'm serious. You should go to your sister and relax.."

"Yes, and you have all the fun here alone. One has to fear for the flat."

I continued to joke, not to lift the mood but to lure him out. Can’t he even once give it clear to understand what this is really about? I know it. When you're Sherlock expert like me then you read everything out automatically. But today I want to hear it for once.

"The case is closed. Lestrade gave me just simple stuff. I don’t need you there."

That is, for example, a set in which you have to read between the lines. In the past it would have hurt me to hear that. But here is 'I don’t need you' mostly guaranteed for it becomes dangerous. It's better if you stay home. I'll make three crosses in the calendar when I bring him to say it even once how it really is.

"Come with me to Harriet."

I urge him and must briefly giggle when something occurred to me.

"The last time was so funny."

"Yes, John. You all found it amusing as your niece had decided that her food looked better on my shirt as on her plate."

Slightly offended, he looked back to the window.

"Oh Uncle Sherlock. Don’t be like that."

I mean grinning and wanted to bend forward a bit but then it hit me again. The pain in the head.

"Why don’t you remain lying quietly?"

He admonished me and came a little closer to my face again. There was silence and I closed my eyes.

"John?"

"Hm?"

I just gave out because I was a little exhausted. I don’t want to sleep either. But what can you do if you lie in bed. With a watchdog before it.

"The next time .."

Sherlock sounded so serious again and I open my eyes to look at him. He just sits in his chair and looked at anything around but not me.

"The next time you better take care of yourself."

He begins again.

"I'll owe you so much more than just a thank you for every single time when you saved my life."

He forgets that he had also saved my life as often. But I don’t want to interrupt him.

“But think next time also on yourself. Do you hear! Because when the explosion.. Because when it was all over, I have called you and got no response. I don’ knew what to do... Then I found you and you were..."

He swallows hard. But I help him a bit if he has already said this. I open my arms a little.

“Sherlock, I'm here."

I answer as if he had just called me.

"Come to me."

I add. Slowly, he comes to me and wraps his arms around me. So good that goes in that position. He is sitting in the chair and I in the bed. But it works. Somehow.

"Can I stay like this for a.."

"But of course."

I say softly and put my right hand on his shoulders and the left careful in his neck to caress him reassuring again.  
There are sometimes up’s and down’s but that is all fine as it is.


End file.
